Vampire's Love
by CoralCullen
Summary: The last thing you expect is to fall in love with a vampire, But It happens to bella, Join bella with Edward and the cullens along with sexy angel and spike Oh.. and Buffy at Uni, Hot, passion, fear, hope, love, anger, smut, lust oh and more smut
1. Chapter 1 The move

**CHAPTER 1........ The move  
**My alarm clock starting to ring, giving me such a fright.. _aggh 6am please please i seriously need more sleep._ Today was the day i step out into the big bad world... in the form of uni.  
I've spent the past 4 years in Folks with my dad and in some ways i couldn't wait to leave here,  
I mean, Don't get me wrong Folks was... what's the word.... nice... yes that's the word,  
Pretty, green and ummmm wet. but finally it's time for me to leave home and get my ass into uni.  
Lucky for my dad charlie uni was only in seattle, So although i decided to move into the uni dorms i was still pretty much close enough to check on charlie now and then.. Charlie was pretty useless on his own, cooking... well... you just wouldn't trust him with such a task.  
_Well miss swan lets get your ass in gear, _i thought to myself with a sleepy sigh.  
I headed straight to the shower, i seriously needed to wake up, its a good thing i packed all my stuff this past week, but still, i needed enough time to wake up and get my moving head on.  
The shower is exactly what i needed, a cool shower hitting my skin sent shivers down my spine, i washed my hair with my favourite shampoo, Strawberry smell _mmmmmm_ for some reason it smells so fresh and yummy.  
After the shower i dried and got on my comfy old jeans, so old they have holes in the knees, and my red vest top, its pretty cold out but all the moving will leave me hot and sweaty so a vest top would be the best idea. Now to my hair... long brunette hair with curls, yes its wild and takes a lot to tame it so best bet is just to tie it in a messy ponytail.  
Heading down stairs it was as i left it last night, which means Charlie is still sleeping,  
Pulling a frying pan from the rack and a mixing bowl from the cupboard _" mmm pancakes will go down nicely right about now"  
_Once mixing the pancake mix i set to work cooking up some luscious pancakes,  
i started to wonder what uni will be like, what kinda people will be there, will i make friends easy enough?  
My friend angela and mike and jessica are going which will take the edge of worrying about not knowing a single person, Also ben and Tyler started uni the year before So i'm sure they will fill us in on the gossip and the do's and don'ts.  
7.30am and there was the sound of line coming down the stairs,  
"Morning kiddo, sleep well" said dad as he shuffled in behind the kitchen table.  
"Yea dad, Wasn't to bad of a sleep, kinda woke early though"  
"Excited huh?"  
"Yup you got it dad" _yea more nervous more then anything _I thought to myself.  
Charlie stuck into the pancakes, He looked like he hadn't eaten in god knows how long.  
"So Bells, what's the plan?"  
"Well, Dad i'm hopping that soon as you're ready we would make a move, all the stuff i'm taking is packed up and ready to go, I wanna get there as soon as... You know... settle in and what not"  
With a satisfied sigh Charlie patted his tummy "Okay, Sounds good to me, I'm done eating. So let me go sort out the truck Billy loaned me.  
After 20 minutes of double checking i had everything we set out to put it all in the truck,  
It actually didn't take long at all, i didn't have as much as i thought i had.  
Sitting in the front of the truck i was set to go, i felt my tummy churn with fear no doubt.  
_"god i hope angela is there before me, and i hope we are sharing a room" _i thought to myself  
Angela was such a lovely girl, she was pretty quite, and never had a bad thing to say or think about anyone, you couldn't help but adore her. Jessica on the other hand was a completely different story,  
She loved to gossip, nothing gets past this chick, if something's going on Jessica knows who did it and where they did it. She hates most girls, i guess she feels that they are a threat of some kind, boy she was in for a big shock when she gets to uni.. there really wasn't to much competition in folks, it wasn't the biggest of schools, so beats me in how she's going to cope in a uni that has more people in one building then there is in the whole of folks.  
So 2 hours later, here i am.. standing in front of my new home, There was a hell of a lot of kids going in and out it was crazy.  
Getting all my stuff out of the truck i had my dorm door number and directions on how to get there,  
"Come on then baby, lets get you to your room" Charlie said with his arms full with luggage.  
"Ok, Dad lets get going" Walking towards the main entrance, Taking a left down the corridor then up 3 flights of stairs. _This shit is gonna kill me. _i thought after we hit the last few steps  
Taking a right down a corridor with a long row of doors all the way down the hall on either side.  
Room 221 was my room and i was so thankful to have found it, it felt like my arms was about to drop of.  
Walking through the door i walked into meet my new room mates.

**  
**  
"BELLLLLLLAAAAA" Was the first thing i heard before i could actually see who was calling my name. I looked up to see Angela charging towards me open armed.  
"angela ... OH MY GOD ANGELA" i through everything to the ground and through myself at angela. _YES YES YES thank the lord i'm sharing with Angela_ i said in my mind.  
"Oh bella i'm sooo glad we are roomies, i was so scared i wouldn't know anyone i was sharing with, and and the other girl we are sharing with seems very nice too"  
_wait, the other girl?? what.??? i thought it was just two to a room_ I thought.  
"Oh we are sharing?" i said  
" yes, her name is Alice and she's right through here." Angela held my hand to lead me to one of the rooms leading of the little living room/study area.  
"Wait kiddo, i think its time for me to head off" Dad said, _Damn i almost forgot about Charlie standing in the door way look very uncomfortable.  
_"Oh, yea, Sure dad, I'm gonna miss you big time old man, Thanks for helping me with all this stuff"  
"Ah its no trouble bells, i will miss you too, you make sure you call me as often as you can you hear me? come give you're old man a hug" dad held his arms out, he looked like he was about to break out in to hysterical tears. Walking over to Charlie i wrapped my arms around his waist _"Ah man, i'm gonna miss him, as annoying as he is, he always done good by me._

After waving goodbye to Charlie i turned back around to follow Angela through a a door leading off to a single room, In the room stood a Alice, She was a few inches shorter then myself with short dark brown hair spiky... she almost look Pixie like, Alice was paled skin with the most unusual eyes i've seen, They was almost honey gold colour, there was something about her that made her look so beautiful it took my breath away.

Alice turned around as soon as she heard us enter the room, "Oh, Hi" she almost sounded as if she sang the words "I'm Alice, Alice Cullen" she skipped forward she could have easy passed as a ballerina, Beautiful.

"Hi, Alice, I'm Bella, You're new room mate" i said with a smile

"Well, it's great to meet you Bella, I see you have met Angela? She's so adorable.."

"Oh, Yep.. we actually know each other" i said with a chuckle "we live in the same town and went to the same high school" i finished with a look at Angela, she looked as if she was ready to take of she was so excited.

After a few minutes of getting to know each other, i found out Alice was here with her adoptive siblings,

All i could figure was that Emmet and Rosalie Was a year above us and totally in love it took a bit for it to sink in that they was not actually related and Emmet actually joined the family very soon after meeting Rosalie, Alice told me about Jasper, her knight and shinning prince, I could tell she was all loved up by the way she swayed and lovingly sighed as she spoke of him, She then got to her Youngest of brother Edward, he was in our year also, She said he was a smart ass know it all, But she secretly favoured Edward over Emmet, something to do with Emmet being as big as a house and didn't know his own strength and how it got annoying being thrown around like a rag doll. _Hmmm sounds like a interesting family_ i thought as we walked out of Alice room.

Angela let me pick which room i wanted as she didn't mind which she got, so i picked which one i wanted and started to gather my stuff.

"So guys, what you say, Once you settled into you're room we go down stairs and go exploring, this place is massive and i'm hoping to find Jasper to see how his settling in" said alice

"Yea, sounds good alice, It shouldn't take me to long to unpack a few things, Give me 2 ticks"

i rushed into my room, i was actually feeling a little excited now i was finally here, and exploring seemed like fun,

I managed to unpack a handful of clothes, and a lot of my books which i stacked onto the book shelf

_"Ah this will do, unpacking is just as bad as packing, it can wait till later" _i mumbled to myself.

"Ok lets get going" said alice, as she almost flew yet danced out of the door. _Damn this girl was eager_ i thought rolling my eyes

Angela was right behind me, chatting happily about how her timetable will be set up and what kind of committees she could join.

Once we got down to the entrance hall we headed out of the main doors and took a right to head around to the back of the school where there was a grass area with tables and benches.

As soon as we got around there Alice started jumping on the spot pointing towards a big tree a little further down the green pitch, "There's Jasper, oh i'm glad i found him now rather then hunting for god knows how long, oh and look there's Edward with him too.... come on girlies let me introduce you"


	2. Chapter 2 Beautiful

**A/N: I do not own twilight**

**Well hello lovelys, i hope you enjoyd my first chapter of my first ever story, im still trying to get used to this place, so bare with me, if i mess im, i am very sorry :)**

**Ok so in the first chapter , we see bella leaving Charlie, to go to uni in seattle, She is joined by high school friends, Angela, Jessica, Mike, with Tyler and Ben Already there, once bella got to uni, she meet her room mates, Angela in who she knew already, and Alice, her new found friend... Who else will she meet on the way, and how will she react to Alice's, younger brother Edward,? **

***************************************************

**CHAPTER 2....** ** Beautiful**

Walking across the pitch of green grass, Playing Field, I took a look around to admire the view,

The uni building was massive, i guess it would have to be with the amount of students attending here.

The grounds around the building was pretty and well kept, the playing field was freshly cut...

_Mmmm the smell of fresh mowed grass! _I thought to myself, Cut grass was probably one of my most favorite

of smells along side fresh cooked bread, _yum!._

Around the edge of the playing field was beautiful trees, and a entrance through the trees i could guess was the beginning of

a beautiful forest.

Once i looked around my surroundings i started to pay attention to where i was heading.

Alice skipped along in front of me looking eager and happy, She was heading to two guys who was sitting under a tree, talking to each other

"Jasper honey!" Alice said quietly, I don't know how he could have heard it but for some reason he looked up in our direction.

Getting to his feet, Jasper was Tall, slim with blond hair, he was as pale as Alice was from what i could see, and also as beautiful in his own way.

"Alice, There you are, i was looking for you earlier, are you okay?" he asked with a sound of concern.

"Yep, I'm fine, baby, i had to settle into my new room, and of course meet my new roomies" she said with a big grin.

By this time we had reached Jasper, when the other guy, I assumed to be Edward stood, coming into view

As soon as i saw Edward i thought my heart had stopped beating, i actually gasped out loud

_"breath Bella, breath" _i said to myself, I actually forgot to breath.

Stood before me was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen in my life, I mean, Alice and Jasper was remarkably beautiful,

But Edward... Edward was beyond beautiful, I have never seen anyone look so.. so... god like.

He stood at around 6'2 in height, slim with with a firm muscular body, looking from the bottom to the top i got to his head

_"Oh Lordy... WOW... Breath woman breath" _i was having trouble focusing, i swear i could pass out at any given moment,

His face, his hair...His hair was a gorgeous Bronze colour, gorgeously messy, sticking out all over the place. his face was outstanding,

A sharp manly jaw line, with god damn kissable lips, red as could be and full, He has the most perfect nose, and his eyes... well...

They was a stunning golden honey colour just like Alice's and Jasper's, But Edward's!... they was something else, to look into them

they could tell you a thousand story's, they could take you to the moon and back, Amazing is what they was!

Edward stepped forward to stand beside Jasper, "OK you guys, This is Angela, And Bella, My roomies,... Ange, Bella, This is my honey of a boyfriend, jasper whitlock, And Here... Is my Stink of a brother Edward" She pointed to both of the men "Jasper, Edward, This is Angela and Bella" She pointed to Ange and myself smiling her perfect white teeth.

"Hi, Jasper, Edward, it's very nice to meet you, are u settling in OK? Angela asked? "yes, Settled in fine, thank you, you?" spoke jasper quietly.

"oh, Yes thanks" Angela said with a little smile.

"And you're self Bella?" Jasper asked after a few seconds silence, All eyes was on me, and there i was gawping like a idiots, my mouth nearly

hitting the ground, staring at Edward, _Bella, get a grip of you re self for gods sake, fuck, i bet I'm drooling like some love sick puppy, what the fuck is wrong with me._

Looking up, i snapped my mouth closed, and shifted my eyes to jasper, "Yea thanks, I've not got here that long ago to be honest so um i still got to settle, You know...

unpack and ummm... set my stuff up..." i cut myself off _"idiot, idiot, you sound like a fucking idiot, Talk properly or not at all_ I shouted to myself in my mind.

Once i regained my senses i looked at Edward who was stood very still, like a statue, his eyes was on me, he was looking at me _Oh god, here i go again!_

trying to keep control of my mouth from falling, i looked into his eyes ready to say 'nice to meet you Edward' but he was looking at me...

NO not looking... He was glaring at me, Like i had just said something that offended him,

Looking down to the ground i shifted my feet nervously on the ground, putting my left foot on top of my right, and then swapping.

I felt so stupid and out of place, i tried to remember what it is i could have said to make him glare at me like i hurt his feelings,

I really wasn't sure that i did anything.

"So, What have you girls got planned for the rest of the day?" asked jasper looking rather desperate to strike up a conversion.

"Well, i plan on spending some time with you baby, I've missed you already" Alice replied

"Oh, unpacking for me, and maybe see if i can find a couple of our friends who have just started" said Angela

looking back up i looked at Jasper and said, "Just some unpacking and bed i think, moving is draining" i said with a little smile

"Ah, yes, that it can be Bella, well i hope you settle very soon" jasper said, Then turning to Edward "And, what about you my fine man?"

Edwards crooked his head to one side turning it towards Jasper slightly yet not letting his eyes of me,

"I'm not sure yet Jasper, More then likely unpack and unwind before class tomorrow morning"

Taking his eyes of me finely he walked towards Alice, planting a kiss on her cheek "Speaking of unwinding, I'm feeling a bit tense so I'm going to

go and relax, See you later sis, Jas i will catch you later okay.. Nice to meet you Angela" Walking towards me i honestly thought he was going to stop and talk but

he walked right past me, Pulling his fingers through his hair as he did so, The only word he said as he past me was "Bella" with a nod of acknowledgement,

He walked pretty close past me, taking a deep breath in as he did so, I blushed at the sound of his voice saying my name,

His voice was like velvet, soft and smooth yet husky and By god, the sexiest voice I've ever heard,

_What the hell just happened there? what the hell was my problem, Bella you don't act like that around men, you looked ready to fall to his feet to kiss them!_

i figured giving myself a good talking to.. mentally... would make me understand what the fuck just happened.

_i cant believe i looked like goofy drooling fucktard, what the hell is wrong with me, yet better still, what the hell was his problem_, i said to myself.

Walking back to Back to my dorm i couldn't stop thinking about what just happened, or what i just saw, He was a god, like some Greek god, perfect,

beautiful, His face, so white On anyone else you would think that person was seriously ill and about ready to drop dead. i mean.. it was unnaturally

pale yet it suited him, his skin was perfect, looked so soft, and smooth like silk, i wanted to touch his skin, his lips.. My god... his lips

I wanted his lips on mine, _Get you re head out of the gutter Bella! _i thought to myself as i entered my dorm.

Alice was with Jasper doing what ever it is they do, And Angela Decided to go down the hall to see if Jess had arrived yet, if she hadn't she was going to go and see Ben.

Ben, Did a few shifts in the library when he wasn't studying or in class, He was a complete Geek, but such a sweet guy.

I decided i felt rather tired and would leave the rest of my unpacking till tomorrow after classes, i had out all i needed for tonight and tomorrow any how.

So putting some pajama's on and climbing into bed, i got my alarm clock and set it for 6.30. it was only 8pm now but damn i was so tired.

laying down with a sigh _Well Bella dear today didn't go to bad, you made a new friend... Alice, you just saw the man on you're dreams in the flesh. _

_now all u gotta do is work out what you did wrong and get on Edwards good side...._i thought as i rolled onto my side. The thought

of being on Edward's good side made my tummy tingle. If his good side is as hot as his bad side, then i have died and gone to heaven.

feeling my eyes drop, i felt myself slowly drifting into a dream... a dream so sweet, it almost felt real, i could even smell the sweet sent, sweet like honey and vanilla and the sent of lavender

i don't know why these smells, but that's what i could smell, i felt a hand rest on the small of my back, running its way up my spine and over the back of my neck, moving my hair to one side

then the hand ran across my shoulder to go down my arm, i felt a breeze on my neck which made that beautiful smell, smell even sweeter, feeling a hot pair of lips rest onto my neck

i shivered at the feel, Mmmm it felt so nice, running his hand back up my arm and around my neck once more moving my hair to the other side, i felt the sweet breeze to my neck, then to my shoulder, the hand was now running back down my spine, Mmmmm i shivered even more, the tingle down my spine the electricity that ran through me felt amazing,

Felling the hand go lower, working its way down over my Black laced panties his hand gently rubbed over my butt cheek, then cupping his hand over my butt cheek, he

gave it a gentle squeeze, Felling his other hand rest on my hip for all of 4 seconds he ran the hand that was on my hip around to my torso, I gasped,

Feeling warm and tingly, it felt so good, i wanted these hands on me, i needed them on me, i needed them to move.. to move some where else

that felt warmer then the rest of my body, the part that tingled more then any where in my body.

He ran his hand from my torso down to my belly button, going over my belly button down to where my hot core was.. my hot core that was throbbing

for his touch, it ached and screamed to be touched. Just as the hand was about to run over my wet Panties i felt the sweet breeze again, this time

closer to my ear, "Do you want my hands to go there, Bella?" _Oh my dear lord, i know that fucking voice... the velvet smooth husky voice i had heard today,_

_Fuck, fuck, yes of course i wanted you're hands there, _"Please, yes" i whispered

"Then tell me, Tell me how bad you want to feel my hands touch you're hot pussy, Bella?"

_Holy shit, was this really happening? it cant be? can it? it feels so real._

_" Oh god, Edward, please touch my wet pussy, I'm begging you"_

with a shock i sat up straight, sweating, and shacking, "what, huh? what was that noise" i mumbled

"sorry Bella i didn't know you would be sleeping... It's still early...10pm by my watch... Erm.. Bella, Are you okay? you look like you just woken from a nightmare"

Angela, it was fucking Angela, and I'm in bed!... fuck it was a dream, a wonderfully wet horny dream... a dream about Edward

"No, No i didn't have a bad dream, i just feel hot... you know..Anyways Ummm i think i may have a quick shower... i feel awfully sticky"

Getting up i nearly fell straight back down again, my knees felt weak, and i was still throbbing and wet. _fuck, what a dream_ i thought to myself.

Walking into the bathroom, switching the shower on i couldn't shake this feeling, i felt so aroused right now, if this feeling didn't stop there was no way I'd get back to sleep.

Getting into the shower i let the cool water run over my body, standing there with my hands against the wall, i felt confused, how could i dream a dream like this?

about someone i didn't even know, I couldn't come up with a answer but i sure as hell knew i fucking liked it...

Starting to feel the tingle between my legs again, it ached more then it did in my dream. thinking of Edward with his hand resting just above my hot pussy, ready to run his hands over my panties,

maybe even ready to pull them to one side to let his finger feel how wet he had made me.

With out realizing what i was doing i slide my right hand from the shower wall, onto my chest, running it down to my left breast and letting my index finger run over my nipple which was fully erect..

giving it a gentle squeeze, i gave a little grown that escaped my lips... running my hand from my breast down my torso, down to the spot Edward was just about to feel,

i slide my hand over my smooth folds, slowly and gently, _mmmmmm yes_ i thought.

Sliding my finger over my clip which throbbed even more and swelling at my touch, fuck i was so fucking horny.

Running my finger down my slit, i was so wet, and it wasn't just from the water, it was my sex juices,

Sliding my middle finger inside my pussy, i gave out a moan of pleasure, i could imagine my finger being Edwards, sliding inside my pussy, feeling how turned on i was,

I slide another finger inside me _fuck, yea, Edward, stretch my pussy! _i thought as i pumped my pussy with my fingers, pulling my other hand from the wall

and turning so my back was resting against the wall for support, i moved my left hand down to my clit, whilst i finger fucked my hot hole i rubbed on my clit in

circular movements, fuck this felt so good, i could feel my body tensing, feeling my orgasm about to approach me, fast and hard. _Oh god, please.. of fuck_ i thought

as u fucked myself harder and faster... with that, my body stiffened, i through my head back hissing out a moan of pure erotic Ecstasy, my pussy tightened around my fingers

convulsing every few seconds, i had leaked my love juices all over my fingers...

_Fuck me, that was heaven, _i thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3 That Scent

_**A/N: I do not own twilight.**_

_**Hi Again :)**_

_**So, what did you think of the 2rd chapter? good? bad? Well i hope you all liked it.**_

_**Right, this chapter is EPOV. i was feeling a bit nervous about writing from edwards mind, not sure if i pulled it off, but here you go, edwards point of view from when he first saw bella with alice and angela.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW :D**_

********************************************************************

**CHAPTER 3......**

**EPOV....**

"Edward, What do you think the hunting will be like around here?"

"I don't know Jas, But i don't think hunting so close to uni would be such a good idea, do you?"

"No, you're right Ed, charlise wouldn't be best pleased with that idea, But this forest does look rather inviting"

"That it does Jas" i said with a sigh,

Coming to This Uni, Was the start of a new life, Yet again. For near on 100 years I've only spent 4-5 years at a time in one place.

It wasn't a good idea to stay for to long, people would begin to ask questions as to why None of us ever aged in the slightest.

The excuse that we was blessed with young youth looks could only pass of for a short while, And then we would have to move,

It was not easy, when we feel we have settled and begin to enjoy life, We have to unsettle yet again, It could be rather distressing

especially for Rosalie, She seemed to take the moving away often rather bad, Her and Emmet have been together for so long, all they wish to do is settle down, But no such luck with our kind of life style, We did not choose this life style, but we made do with what was giving to us pretty well.

We are very careful not to get exposed for what we really are... Vampires!

We are not like you're average vampire's, We do not feed on humans, only animal blood, Charlise created us, and brought us up well, and for that we show him respect.

"Jasper honey!" I heard Alice call, Jasper looked up, As soon as he saw her he got to his feet.

"Alice, There you are, i was looking for you earlier, are you okay?" he said with a concerned voice, Jasper worried about Alice all the time.

Alice was walking towards us or should i say skipping, She was a hyper little thing, she really was.

"Yep, I'm fine, baby, i had to settle into my new room, and of course meet my new roomies" she said with a big grin.

Seeing as Alice was approaching Us with friends i thought it would be rude of me to just sit here, so getting to my feet i took a few steps to stand by Jasper's side.

With Alice was two young ladies, One was pretty tall, and very slim, she had rather dark hair with black framed glasses, Not ugly but rather normal i guess.

Taking a look at the next girl, took me by surprise _Damn..._i gasped, This girl... standing right next to Angela, was something else,

There was a slight breeze Hitting in my direction totally sweeping over her, Her smell, It took my breath away, Her scent.. _What was that? _I kept saying over and over in my mind

Not only could i smell the scent of her blood, which smelt so much more sweeter then any of smell I've ever smelt on a human before. _God, Edward, focus, Now really wouldn't be a good time to give into you're thirst_ i said to my self. I could feel the venom reaching the back of my throat, entering my mouth, the burning thirst feeling getting stronger in my throat_ God she smelt so god damn good! _i thought, trying to think straight was imposable, her scent kept hitting me, _STRAWBERRY'S... Yes that's what that other scent that's coming from her, YES_ Ive not smelt or tasted strawberry's in near on 100 years but for some reason i could never forget the smell. sweet, and fresh. shacking my head back into reality i looked Down, at her feet to start with and then working my way up.

She was short, maybe a inch or to taller then Alice, She was slim, with curves, in the right places, The jeans she wore had holes in the knees revealing her bare skinned knees

I could just imagine her legs to be perfect, I looked at her face and took a deep breath, _WOW, She is stunningly beautiful_.. i thought,

I don't know what it was about her, I'm not very much fussed about girls, especially human girls, they seemed to be more of a head ache then anything else,

But for some reason she appealed to me, Her skin... _Mmmmmm lovely..._ was as white as a beautiful mountain top, Her face was a heart shape, her hair was Long with cute curls and a dark brown, Which was tied up into a messy ponytail, Her lips were full and as red as blood... _No Edward, you fool... Blood? What are you thinking..._ as red as a red rose. _Yes a red rose, That's better man that's better!_

She Was so tempting, Just by what i saw right there, But as soon as i reached her eyes, I could have melted right there, She had Chocolate brown eyes, with thick black eye lashes, Eyes to die for, i could imagine looking deeply into those eyes and could feel and could i could see her heart and soul straight through them, she was looking down, At my feet by the looks of it.

It took me a moment to long to realize something... Looking at her hard, there was something wrong, something different, I couldn't seem to hear what she was thinking! i have a gift of being able to hear others thoughts as they are thinking them. So why could i not hear Hers she looked as if she was deep in thought as her eyes darted up from my feet to my legs to my chest.

_Man, Stop trying to hard... think.... listen... relax...._I thought, But still... Nothing... _Surely she is thinking, She cant be at a complete blank, is that even possible?_ My mind was doing over time,

I was beginning to get angry with myself, frustrated more then anything.

I stepped a little close to Jasper in the hope of being closer would make me hear her, But with no such luck.

"OK you guys, This is Angela, And Bella, My roomies,... Ange, Bella, This is my honey of a boyfriend, jasper whitlock, And Here... Is my Stink of a brother Edward" She pointed to both of the men "Jasper, Edward, This is Angela and Bella" Said Alice suddenly, I kept my eyes on Bella's face trying hard to hear something, anything, the tiniest of whispers coming from her mind, but nothing was coming out. I could hear Angela and Jasper talking, but i didn't pay to much attention, i was to intent of hearing what i needed to hear.

"And you're self Bella?" i heard Jasper say. Everyone turned to look at Bella, She was stood there staring at me, with her mouth open, i wasn't sure in what she saw to make her look like this, maybe i had something in my hair or on my face?, i wasn't going to move to find out though.

She seemed to realize what she was doing and snapped her head towards Jasper. "Yea thanks, I've not got here that long ago to be honest so um i still got to settle, You know...

unpack and ummm... set my stuff up..."

_GOD KILL ME NOW... could this girl not be perfect enough, you have to through in a voice that will be in-bedded into my mind for the rest of eternity. _her voice was perfect, i swear if my heart was to beat in my chest it would be beating so fast it would have flown out of my chest by now.

Just at that moment Bella looked into my eyes i felt my stomach do somersaults. But then She looked down at her feet, shifting from one foot resting on the other and then swapping. _What is this wonderful perfect goddess thinking? _i wondered

"So, What have you girls got planned for the rest of the day?" I heard jasper ask. I really wasn't interested in what the others had planned but i was curious as to what Bella would be doing.

She looked up at Jasper and said "Just some unpacking and bed i think, moving is draining" _Beautiful indeed_ i thought, She gave a little smile _YES FUCKING BEAUTIFUL!!_ i couldn't say it loud enough in my head.

"And, what about you my fine man?" Jasper asked me, I crooked my head turning it to jasper slightly, i kept my eyes on Bella, not wanting to miss a thing.

"I'm not sure yet Jasper, More then likely unpack and unwind before class tomorrow morning"_ going to my room to think of Bella is what i will be doing. _I seriously didn't know what was happening here, this kind of thing does not happen to me. i have no interest in dating women, i had ended a Relationship with Tanya over a year ago, Tanya is a friend of the family, a vampire female of course, but things didn't go well for us and i felt the need to be on my own with no ties as such.

So why is it, Today, I meet this girl, Bella, and my whole body is reacting in a way i have never felt before? I'm confused and not thinking straight.

_Dude, go, go to you're room and give you're self time to _think i thought to myself.

Walking towards Alice i gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Speaking of unwinding, I'm feeling a bit tense so I'm going to

go and relax, See you later sis, Jas i will catch you later okay.. Nice to meet you Angela" I wanted to walk to Bella and tell her it was a pleasure to meet her also, but as i walked

towards her i felt even more confused, i felt the need to put my hands on either side of her face. to feel her face, her skin, to kiss her sweet red lips.

I didn't want to scare the poor girl, so i thought best to carry on walking past her. Only to say her name "Bella" i nodded of Acknowledge.

I didn't want her to think i was being rude, or disliked her. i didn't dislike her, i liked her... liked her more then i should do.

Taking one last deep breath as i walked past, taking in as much of her scent as i possibly could i carried on walking.

I reached my dorm, I shared with a guy called Mike, Mike Newton. I didn't know to much about him, i only had a chance to say Hi before i headed out to see Jasper.

Lucky for me, Mike was not in, So i headed straight for my room, slamming the door shut behind me. throwing myself onto my bed i layed back with my arms behind my head,

Staring up at the ceiling i tried to count every single crack i could see, I lost count after 20 or so, my mind drifted back to Bella, Her eyes, looking at me, her lips, and the blush of her skin as she blushed when i said her name. _Shit, My god, pull you're self together Edward, shes just some random girl, Some random beautiful, amazing girl! _my thoughts was doing me no good,

i was beginning to think other thoughts of Bella, thoughts a gentleman should not be having, but i couldn't help it, i couldn't help thinking and wondering how her lips would feel pressed up against my own. I couldn't help wondering how her arms wrapped around my neck with her fingers tangled into my hair, pulling me closer into a deeper more passionate kiss would feel. i couldn't help wondering how it would feel to have her naked body resting up against my own, her hot soft skin onto my ice cold hard skin.

I want to lay my hands on her and never remove them, i want to taste her scent to see if she tasted better then she smelt, i wanted her tongue on my body, mine on hers,

Sitting up fast, on my bed, i moved my head side to side trying to shake of those lovely thoughts from my mind, i Was starting to get to aroused at the thought, and god knows what id do if i got to over excited. i had a huge bulge in my pants, and i really didn't need it getting any bigger.

standing up, i needed to think of something to keep my mind busy.


End file.
